


Farkle meets Farkle

by TheHumanRat



Series: Four. [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Farkle is laying in bed in his new apartment and suddenly realizes that he's not entirely sure who he is.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart/Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Series: Four. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Farkle meets Farkle

Farkle is Farkle.

Obviously. 

There are lots of things that would lead you to this conclusion, but the most glaring is that his name… is literally Farkle. So it’s rather jarring when Farkle wakes up alone one morning and realises that he doesn’t even know who Farkle is.

Maya is at an art show in LA, Lucas is visiting Texas and Riley hasn’t come home from college yet. Farkle is sleeping in a bed in the main apartment that they’re all going to share when they get back. All four of them under one roof. A nightmare or a dream come true, probably both. For now though, the bed is empty except for Farkle and he’s just realised that he doesn’t know who he is.

It’s not a surprising thought or even a particularly worrying one, but it is a little confusing. It stops Farkle in his tracks for a few moments. Who is Farkle?

Farkle is a man who has three soulmates. Farkle is Smarts. Is that all?

Farkle is Creativity’s sounding board. It’s him that Maya runs all of her ideas by, to make sure they make sense, to make sure they are possible. (Farkle thinks Maya can do the impossible though, and so far he hasn’t been wrong.) She shows him her paintings to make sure that they weren’t made too far inside her mind to be understood by someone else.

Farkle is Strength’s reason. When Texas threatens to overwhelm Lucas, Farkle can always find the right words to bring his soulmate back to himself. As if the sight of Farkle standing in front of him and telling him no will always be enough to stop him in his tracks. 

Farkle is Optimism’s anchor. The one person who will never let Riley stray too far from reality, from the truth. Maya would have her dreaming all day if it made the girl happy, but Farkle knows the dangers and he holds the girl close when he needs to.

And so when he’s alone… Farkle is…

Well, he’s just smarts. 

He doesn’t like the realisation very much.

He thinks about phoning Maya but her pointing out that depending on her for an answer is ironic (considering the question is technically who is he without her) would hardly be helpful. Her snark was often a welcome break in the world, not today.

He thinks about phoning Lucas but his advice that he was just Farkle and that was good enough for them, isn’t what Farkle is looking for. He wants to be himself and he wants to be enough for himself, he’s not sure what to do about that. 

He even thinks about phoning Riley but hearing a list of everything that makes him wonderful and unique wouldn’t even begin to help him believe it. Besides, he knows that Riley would list smarts off and that sounds wrong. 

Farkle has always been Smarts. Well, smarts and the boy with a gorgeous soulmate, the boy with two soulmates, the boy with  _ three  _ soulmates. 

But since he finished at MIT, he had all but thrown the declaration of smart away. Told his partners that he wanted a little break from science before he went into it for the rest of his life. Then he got a job at Topanga’s… and there was a chance that Farkle didn’t want to be a scientist.

He had all the aspirations in the world, he was passionate, and he loved science. The world didn’t work as it should though, he couldn’t be the person who cured cancer or the ruler of the world. No matter how good he was, the world was against him. It was exhausting to try and save a world that seemed already too far gone. 

So, not a scientist, therefore not smart. 

And no one was here, so not the boy with three soulmates.

It was time to find out what that meant. 

He was alone for another three days, what did he want to do? 

Not what would make Maya grin, not what would have Lucas laughing and not what would keep Riley positive… What did he want to do?

He could figure it out.

Farkle is Farkle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that I write commissions for both original works and fanworks for many fandoms. More information on my profile.


End file.
